


Looking Down City Streets

by Panickedpenguin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assassin Stiles Stilinski, Christmas, Eventual Sterek, Gen, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sniper - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panickedpenguin/pseuds/Panickedpenguin
Summary: He takes the shot. It's time to go home, to Beacon Hills. To the pack, who needs him, some more than others.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Looking Down City Streets

Stiles sprawls across the rooftop of The Pelican, sights set at the presidential suite of Le Grande Hotel two blocks down. His target, a doctor of whatever forged credentials, is sipping at white china in a corner chair. He’s wearing a red sweater, the type of red that is only passable in the holiday season, that Stiles thinks looks soft. Not the stiff and itchy holiday sweater sold by the truckload back in the states, but a quality material from some luxury brand that specializes in cozy outerwear.

The wind has picked up since sunrise, when Stiles had set up, and he now adjusts the shot accordingly. The weather called for afternoon flurries, promising a white Christmas after all. Stiles has been humming Jingle Bell Rock for a month.

He sees two girls come barreling out of a bedroom, the daughters, he knows, each wearing red nightgowns with white lace. The younger trips over her own dress in her haste to hug the doctor tight. Their mouths are moving, the three of them pouting and laughing in turn. A typical Christmas morning greeting. An argument of breakfast, presents, grandparents, bribery of hot chocolate and compliments.

The girls are pretty, Stiles thinks. Long brown hair with the occasional unruly curl, each missing a front tooth or two. They all wear the same shade of cherry red, swirling obnoxiously with cheer. He remembers the last time he was so happy on Christmas. He couldn’t have been much older than these girls, couldn’t have been any less excited.

Stiles watches and he waits. The job doesn’t have a deadline, but of course there is a sense of urgency behind a hired hit. The sooner the better is always implied. 

But the girls, ah, the girls. To lose their dad on Christmas day, the holiday season would be forever ruined for them. That Christmas red would always look like something else. Stiles doesn’t want to put that kind of grief into those pure little hearts. Innocence lost, and all that. He’ll wait, a few days maybe, no longer than a week. Let the girls have their holiday. 

His pocket vibrates. It’s his phone, in the inside chest pocket of his coat. He lets it ring out, but the person calls again. Stiles slowly reaches for it, eyes on the doctor who has proffered dainty gold necklaces to his daughters. They bare delicate crosses, polished and holy. His phone shows two missed calls from Scott McCall, no voicemail, but then a message pops up. He opens it.

>>Liam is gone Lydia is taken I need your help

The wind blows cold. Stiles looks at the screen, traces Lydia’s name, her strawberry waves, until he can’t. He looks back through the scope, sees the doctor stirring mugs in the kitchen. He receives another message.

>>Sorry. Merry Christmas

It was Christmas in California yesterday. They hadn’t talked, probably too busy. Stiles winces at the thought of buying airplane tickets last minute, to the U.S., on baby Jesus day. Did he have the money?

Ah, well. He lines up at the kitchen window, the doctor folding over a bag of mini marshmallows, and he takes the shot. 

Maybe the girls will become Buddhists.

**Author's Note:**

> End of prologue, what what! So, I have ideas, and I have the first chapter mostly done, but I really need help with the bad guy/s. Please, tell me how this short thing made you feel and any ideas for what you see coming, or would like to see? Or awesome villains who steal young adults away? I'm open. Love you.


End file.
